No!
by Sakura Uchixa
Summary: Sasuke regresa a Konoha... Sakura lo enfrenta por fin, encara su propio veneno... songfic con la canción de Shakira... léanlo, les dejara en shock. Dejenme reviews!


**NO**

Disclamer: bueno he leído muchos one-shot... que en realidad son song-fics sin querer aceptarlo, así que decidí hacer uno. Es con la canción de Shakira "No", me siento muy identificada con la misma y creo que Sakura podría sentirse así, respecto a un Sasuke que regresa a Konoha, para pedirle perdón... como es obvio todos los chicos hacen eso, regresan luego de... en fin este fic va dedicado a Eliot, que estoy segura NUNCA leerá esto, así que pondré su nombre Emilio jaja...mi ex, un perfecto "Sasuke Uchiha en Vivo".

Estas ahí parado frente a mi, con tu perfecta pose de arrogancia, superioridad, narcisismo completo... digo esto por que bien sabes que eres bello y amas dejar bien en claro eso... que eres un bombón, o lo eras... ahora que te veo comienzo a recordar los años anteriores, si recuerdo como te conocí, como me dirigiste esa primera mirada... la mirada que cautivo mi corazón, alma y ser entero... pero que ahora ni siquiera... la sabes imitar.

_No, _

_No intentes disculparte_

_No juegues a insistir_

_Las excusas ya existían_

_Antes de ti..._

Suspiras, juegas con tus dedos en ese tu hermoso, sedoso y por que no decirlo enloquecedor cabello... abres tus labios, esos músculos que me volvían loca con solo verlos articular palabras aunque eran ofensivas hacia mi.

...- Sakura- dices y yo paso saliva- por favor discúlpame, sé que fui un baka!

Yo levanto una ceja- ah... hum... por favor ¿qué té pasa Sasuke? No juegues

Tú respiras profundo- no estoy jugando Sakuriita- vaya primera vez que me lo dices- tu me entiendes, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera mi venganza... matar a Itachi... pero ahora ya esta echa y regrese... por ti linda!

Doy un paso hacia atrás, no estoy dispuesta a caer en ese sucio juego- ¿de verás? Eso me da mucho gusto, pero no haz regresado por mi teme- eso lo digo casi escupiendo, él me mira impresionado- tú tienes a tu zorra ¿no? ve con ella... ve con esa tal Karin... o como se llame, lárgate de donde ya te fuiste una vez- empuño mis manos- juraste nunca más volver y ¿mírate aquí?

Él se queda estático, con las manos en los bolsillos... esa pose de seguridad total, si yo también la tengo ahora en mi ser, no como antes que te necesitaba delante de mí o junto a mí, para poder sentir algo tan elemental, seguridad en mi misma... frente a mi o frente a los demás, que estúpida fui!.

_No,_

_No me mires como antes_

_No hables en plural_

_La retórica es tu arma_

_Más letal..._

Me lanzas esa mirada letal, bufas un poco... tu cabello ondea al viento... y levantas esas cejas y sonríes- vaya no creo que seas así... no te hagas a la fuerte conmigo Sakura-chan... yo te conozco bien, nos conocemos ambos!

Ahora si que me dejo sin habla, odio eso cuando me deja muda... con eso tiene la chance de seguir- veamos ¿acaso Naruto, te enseño a actuar? Jaja no lo creo- esa estúpida risa burlona- bien sabes la verdad, tu y yo éramos la pareja ideal... yo siempre te protegía y tu siempre estabas detrás de mí...

Viendo el piso gruñí- ya basta!- levante la mirada- cállate teme!! No me vengas con cosas tan idiotas... no soy la misma antes... son soy la idiota que andaba babeando detrás de ti, la que se ponía celosa de cualquiera, ya no ok!

Me miras... te miro... esa mirada tan penetrante... no me puedo defender de ella, pero no bajare mi mirada... por que simple, ya no me haces daño Sasuke.

_Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas más,_

_Siento que me dueles todavía aquí,_

_(adentro)... y que a tú edad,_

_sepas bien lo que es..._

_romperle el corazón _

_a alguien así..._

Suspiro... y sonrío tan igual a él, si con arrogancia- ¿sabes que? He venido solo a pedirte por favor... a nombre de Konoha... que te vayas por donde viniste, no eres bien recibido en la aldea y lo sabes ¿verdad Uchiha?- le vi.

Cruzas tus brazos delante de ti- no te creo nada, siempre queriendo "pluralizar" lo que sientes, mejor dime de frente que... me quieres para ti...

Ahora si que me enfado pero... era cierto, yo misma pedí ser la que te dijera, que no eras bienvenido en Konoha... por que aún me duele lo que hiciste...

SI ME DEJASTE SOLA, yo que no-tenia a nadie... conocerte, estar en el mismo equipo que tú, me hizo crecer tanto, desear ser mejor cada día, desear ser una digna chica para ti... Uchiha, pero no, que va jamás lo fui, y te largaste... me dejaste destrozada... pero ahora tenemos 24 años, es hora de que aprendas que romperle el corazón a alguien duele más que estar acuchillado, baleado, masacrado, incrustado de kunais o de shurikens, es hora..., le veo y sonrío- ¿no cambias no?, Si acepto que me rompiste el corazón al irte... por que yo te amaba, pero eso se acabo... no quiero verte más, ni siquiera sé... como es que pierdo mi tiempo ahora contigo, porque hablarte es inútil... a un ser sin sentimientos y corazón es totalmente tonto.

Me viste como nunca... esa mirada solo te la note, cuando Orochimaru te coloco esa maldición... incredulidad, miedo, inseguridad y sentir que hay alguien más fuerte que tú, más frió que tú y que es mucho mejor que tú.

_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno_

_La esperanza que me dio tu amor_

_No me la dio más nadie, te juro_

_No miento... _

_No se puede morir con tanto veneno_

_No se puede dedicar el alma_

_Como nadie intento..._

_Pesa más la rabia que el cemento_

Cierro mis ojos y regreso al pasado, esos años de vivir "envenenada" por tu amor, más parecía yo la que había sido mordida por Orochimaru... por ese veneno, era tan fría, tan mala, tan distante... y quien pagaba los platos rotos era el pobre Naruto, a quien nunca trate como persona... sino más bien como una basura... él que si me amaba y me ama de verdad, incondicionalmente, sin mentiras, mascaras, sin nada... solo simplemente por ser yo, me ama... pero no, la esperanza en que regresarías, me amarías, te darías de cuenta de que mi vida era tuya... solo eso me mantenía viva y no permitiría que nadie interfiriera... absolutamente nadie, me encerré en mi mundo y no salí de allí.

Pero ahora... vaya que me arrepiento, Naruto ese "usuratonkachi", ¿qué no hizo por verme feliz?, hasta prometió traerte de vuelta... aún a costa de su vida, RABIA ES LO QUE SIENTO... rabia, rabia, de no haberle echo caso... de no haberle dado una mínima muestra de cariño... pero ahora eso cambio en algo... al fin ese veneno dejo de tener efecto en mi, no podía seguir así... y menos ahora que estas frente a mi, sucia serpiente, nos vemos solo eso...

De la nada te comienzas a reír y exclamas- ¿me entere que estas saliendo con el dobe de Naruto?- tu expresión cambia a odio- ni ese estúpido impedirá que yo este contigo... porque eres mía y lo sabes muy bien Sakura!

Yo me rió también- si es mi novio ¿y que?, Te aclaro que le tengo mucho cariño... le estoy comenzando a amar... él si se merece mi amor y que sea suya por completo- ante eso él me mira con rabia, ya sé lo que piensa- si ya paso... eso lo que piensas... claro... y fue maravilloso, fue celestial!!

Sus ojos muestran tu técnica, el sharingan y gritas furico- no es cierto!!!

_Espero no que esperes_

_Que te espere después de mis 23_

La paciencia se me ha ido hasta los pies Voy deshojando margaritas 

_Y mirando sin mirar_

_Para ver si así te irritas_

_Y te vas... _

Coloco mis manos en la cintura y sonrío triunfante- jaja... ¿no creo que hayas creído que iba a esperarte echa una monja no? jaja por favor que ingenuo!!

Luego de verte después de la batalla con Deidara, en el país del Río mi paciencia se había terminado... solo fui allí para ver cuanto habías crecido en técnicas... pero no sé que opinar, Naruto... mi Naruto te dejo muy abajo jaja

Me asustabas un poco ante esa mirada desquiciada, de loco... pero no me iría hasta que tú te fueras de aquí, Naruto se fue a una misión con los demás chicos y si volvía... te encontraba y demás, podría ser muy problemático...

Empuñaste tus manos- eso no me importa ¿sabes que? Yo no me iré de aquí sin ti, mi damita... tú eres quien luego me rogara, como antes que te deje acompañarme... veo en tu ser que mueres por venirte conmigo... no me mientes por nada... ya basta de decir idioteces- extiendes tu mano hacia mi- ven...- me dices- por favor Sakura nunca fuiste buena mintiendo, para mi y mis ojos eres un libro abierto... conozco cada pagina tuya... cada palabra.

Me quedo en shock, ahora si que me asustaba... no porque fuera cierto lo que decía, era falso obviamente... sino que jamás le pensé ver así conmigo, posesivo, dominante... antes mientras deshojaba margaritas pensando en él, seguro habría muerto de la alegría pero ahora... ya no era así... las flores de cerezo comenzaron a flotar entre nosotros por una brisa que se presento en ese momento, yo ahora deshojaba mis flores, haciendo tiempo para que se vaya, pase saliva eso me tranquilizo- Sasuke ya lárgate... que me he aburrido de ti estúpido Uchiha!!!!- esto lo dije sacando una shuriken que empuñe.

Él me vio sorprendido... si decía conocerme, sabia que lo atacaría sin asco alguno... dio pasos hacia atrás... pero aún arrogante- no juegues con eso muñeca, te puedes hacer daño y lo sabes- él paso saliva- tengo mi sharingan

Yo grite- me importa un pito tu sharingan idiota YA LÁRGATE ENTIENDES

En ese instante comenzó a llover... poco a poco se hizo torrencial, solo nos quedamos mirando... ya me había hartado de tanto veneno de su sucia boca, ¿cómo pude haberle amado tanto?... definitivamente el amor te hace bruta, ciega, sordomuda, idiota y demás... era un asco, flaco, su ropa desgreñada, su cabello y cara cochinas... se me había caído la venda y ese no era el Sasuke de quien me había enamorado... comparado con quien ahora me ama a y yo amaba, ahora no era más que una basura... una escoria, incluso menos.

Por un momento bajo la guardia pues buscaba algo en su bolsillo... hice un rápido movimiento, levante la mirada y él veía una foto... pero con rabia infinita la rompió... ¿tan estúpido era ahora?... pero no... su otra mano lanzo varias shurikens hacia mi... estaba perdida... había bajado la guardia por ver lo que veía en la otra mano... sentí como se incrustaban en mi pecho y caí pesadamente al piso, la lluvia caía sobre mi- él sonríe triunfante- aunque sea muerta tú eres MIA Sakuriita- se comenzó a reír desquiciadamente pero...

Abrió sus ojos como platos y hablo escupiendo sangre- ¿qué demonios?... tú!

Rotando su cabeza... simplemente se queda helado y ahora él caía al piso... frente a él solamente había un clon mío que desaparecía... yo estaba detrás de él... incrustándole una shuriken en la espalda- sorpresa... clónica mi amor!

Él solo balbuceaba- no puede ser... yo... como es que...- tosió escupiendo sangre- su sharingan desapareció... e incruste más esa arma en él- Sakuuura

La deje allí... espere a que diera su último suspiro... la lluvia caía sobre mi cara... no se puede vivir y morir con tanto veneno a la vez mi querido Sasuke Uchiha... ese veneno que dejaste en mi me dio la fuerza para hacer lo que hice ahora... matarte... así como una vez lo hiciste conmigo, me mataste sin piedad... renací... pero ahora por completo, necesitaba acabar con la fuente del veneno... ósea tú, lo siento Sasuke- kun, te ame con todo mi ser, lo acepto... pero es tiempo pasado... y tú eras ese dolor, ahora por fin parte de mi pasado... vi tu cuerpo, cerré mis ojos no puede evitar soltar lagrimas... pero decidí dejarte así... no era capaz de tocarte más... ese veneno me mataría de seguro... ahora solo quiero a alguien... Naruto, mi Naruto... sé que me entenderás... no podía seguir así, no... no... simplemente no... adiós Sasuke.

Comencé a correr hacia Konoha, me alejaba de tu veneno... al fin de ti.

FIN

Etoooo... no salió como pensaba, pero me quedo bien... espero que les haya gustado, si sé que es raro que Sakura mate a su AMADO Sasuke-kun perooo... ósea a mi me daría rabia que me hicieran eso, de echo lo hicieron pero lo supere... siento mucho que parezca un bashing pero no lo es OK, simplemente es una forma de expresar que uno siempre puede decir NO.

Well espero sus reviews, SOY FAN DE SASUKE ¿y lo mate? Buuu, definitivamente... haber visto a mi "rival" me puso de malas, fans de Sasuke lo siento de verás, pero creo que... Sasuke da rabia de vez en cuando... bye!!

Les prometo revivirlo otro día jeje... es demasiado bello y sexy pa morir.

Lean mi otro fic Ligeramente Embarazada... arigato por leerme... ya me voy.

Summary

Sasuke regresa a Konoha... Sakura lo enfrenta por fin, encara su propio veneno... song-fic con la canción de Shakira... léanlo, les dejara en shock.


End file.
